The Muggles Studies Assignment
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Next Generation of Harry Potter. Scorpius and Rose. Majority of it is in Rose's POV, some is in third person though. Sexual Content Warning, don't read if not prepared. One-shot.


Next Generation of Harry Potter. Scorpius and Rose. Majority of it is in Rose's POV, some is in third person though. Sexual Content Warning, don't read if not prepared.

* * *

Nervous? That was an understatement, I was about to lie to my parents for the first time! I mean other then the average 'Yes I did eat all my vegetables,' lie, I had never lied to my parents, let alone about something like this. This winter break my Muggle Studies teacher assigned a partner project for out class. I was paired with none other then Scorpius Malfoy for said project, not that I really minded. Scorpius and I had become…"friends" in the last few months, and I didn't mind having to spend some of my winter break with him. My dad on the other hand would…

"Rose, are you alright?" my mother asked, she was always really perceptive to my emotions. I nodded curtly, I didn't trust my voice at the moment, especially since I could see Scorpius just a few yards away and he was looking at me in that particular way of his… Insatiable was the perfect word for him really, we'd just shagged not twenty minutes ago on the train and he already wanted more! I probably would give in to him normally, but my parents were with me, more particularly my dad.

"Oh, Rose, did you tell Aunt Hermione about the project for Muggle Studies?" my cousin, Albus, asked me. I glared at him, normally he was my favorite cousin, right now I wanted to strangle him though.

"What project?" mom asked, Albus grimaced and mouthed a 'sorry' before backing away slowly.

"A partner project for Muggle Studies was assigned for during the break," I explained, "So I might have to skip some of the family get-togethers to work on the project with my partner."

"Oh that's fine, is it worth extra credit or is the whole class doing the project?" she asked as dad came up with my brother Hugo.

"Both, we get extra credit if we do the extra assignment tacked on," I told her.

"Always have some sort of homework to do don't ya Rosie?" dad teased, I forced a smile. Inside though I was on fire, I could feel Scorpius' eyes on me, trailing down my body as if he was undressing me in his mind. Which knowing him he probably was. My family and I started to leave the station via the station, but I was having problems just thinking strait with the warmth Scorpius' stare was causing me.

"UH, I'll be right back, left something on the train," I excused myself quickly before heading back to the train. I ducked into a small closet just off the platform, I smiled as I thought of the _other_ closet I'd been in with Scorpius.

"Need another release, babe?" Scorpius whispered huskily as he entered the closet, locking it behind him.

"About as much as you do," I retaliated, adding a seductive tone to my voice. Scorpius smirked then, pushing me quickly against the wall, his hands on the waist of my black skirt.

"Quickie I'm guessing?" Scorpius question against my ear, nipping at the lope to make me suppress moan. I nodded absentmindedly as I began pulling down the zipper of his slacks. We had become extremely talented at having sex with all of our clothes on. He pushed aside the fabric of my panties before bringing his hard erection out of his jeans and plunging into me. Scorpius locked his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss. We bucked against each other, the friction becoming close to unmanageable before we came, me just before him. He pulled out, cleaned himself off quickly before adjusting his clothes as to leave no evidence as to what had just happened. I did the same, and left a few seconds before him.

"What took you so long?" Hugo whined when I came back to where my family was waiting, "And what was it you left on the train anyway?"

"My favorite pencil," I answered swiftly, Hugo just rolled his eyes when I pulled a random pencil from my pocket. My family and I left after that; I ignored the tingling feeling I had after all my encounters with Scorpius. Well, all the 'fun' encounters with Scorpius anyway…

It was three days later when I received an owl from my 'project partner' asking me if the following day would be good to work on our assignment. I asked my father if it was alright that night.

"Daddy?" I started as he was cleaning up after dinner; my mother was banned from the kitchen.

"Yes, Rosie?" he replied, his blue eyes sparkling happily when he saw me. Damn…he was making me feel guilty for this.

"Can I go over to my partner's house tomorrow to work on my Muggle Studies project?" I pleaded slightly, not wanting to rouse his suspicions.

"Did your mother say it was ok?" he questioned, pushing some of his read hair out of his face.

"Yes," I lied, I kept my voice steady. I could totally do this; I mean I'd been lying to my cousins and professors about where I was going for the last semester! How different could parents be?

"Then sure," he smiled as he said it, he even kissed my swiftly on the forehead. I was officially the worst daughter…ever!

The next morning I got up around five, wanting to be out of the house before my parents woke up. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a jeans and a green sweater. The sweater was one of Scorpius' favorites. He thought it accented my fiery red hair perfectly, I think he just liked the fact that it was extremely low-cut though. I scowled at myself in the mirror when I noticed that my hair was particularly curly today. Scorpius loved my curly hair, he was always playing with it after out 'fun.' I hated it though, so I just tied it into a quick pony-tail I knew that Scorpius would have out within seconds. I grabbed my black boots and Muggle Studies stuff before quietly sneaking down the stairs around six thirty. I threw on my boots and wrote a quick note to my parents telling them I'd be home for dinner before flooing into the Malfoy Manner kitchen.

"Have a nice holiday so far?" Scorpius asked me from the counter he was sitting on. I rolled my eyes at his antics as I stepped out of the fireplace. I ignored the warmth that centered in my core as his blue eyes racked across my body and he licked his lips. He jumped down from the counter then, his slightly shaggy blond hair moving into his eyes. He loomed over me at 6'1 and I blushed crimson when he grabbed my bottom. Sometimes his bluntness surprised me, especially since besides him I'd had very little experiences with boys in the romantic aspect. I smiled to myself slightly as he pulled my hair out of its ponytail, his hand tangled in my hair before he finally took my hand.

"Wonderful actually, and you?" I replied, following him as he quietly led me to his bedroom on the third floor.

"Lonely," he teased, pulling me into his arms for a swift kiss before opening his bedroom door and leading me threw. It became shockingly apparent why he liked me in green; all of his room was green and black, some silver thrown in here and there. A Slytherin bedroom if there ever was one, to bad he was in Ravenclaw…

"We need to finish our project today, _before_ we do anything else," I informed him as his eyes gleamed mischievously when he noticed the sweater I had on.

"As you wish my flower," he responded cordially, mockingly bowing to me. I laughed at him as I sat on his queen-sized bed, laying out the materials needed to completely the assignment. We were luckily both top of our class so we finished the assignment before noon, "Now can we do _other_ stuff?" I shuttered at the pure seductive tone he was using. I whimpered lightly as he started kissing my neck, he sucked lightly on my pulse point from his seated position next to me on the bed.

"Scorp…" I muttered out as I pulled him by his hair so I could kiss him properly. His tongue darted into my mouth, exploring territory he had explored countless times. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed me back onto the bed. His green pillows were utterly comfortable I couldn't help but notice. Funny how I can notice that stuff with a man on top of me, his tongue down my throat, and his hands in my hair. I let my hands rest on his chest, and when we broke apart at last I was breathless.

"You are way to bloody beautiful for your own bloody good!" Scorpius exclaimed as he flipped us over, giving me the chance to straddle him. His hands moved down to my waist and trailed lightly onto my stomach and back. I smirked, he was very…excited, to say the least. I could feel him perfectly under me and I couldn't help but tease him by grinding down on him. He groaned, saying my name several times, before pulled my sweater off of me. He smirked when he realized I'd decided against a bra that morning.

"Scorpius!" I gasped out as his mouth locked onto one of my breasts, it felt bloody amazing as he sucked on played with breasts. How he made me feel this way so easily was beyond my mental capabilities to understand. All I knew was how much I wanted him at that moment.

"Ron, do you know where Rose is?" Hermione Weasley asked her husband as she came down from their daughter's room.

"She went to her partner's house to work on that project today," Ron replied, handing her the note that Rose had left on the counter for them.

"Do you know who the partner is?" Hermione asked him, a bit surprised he wasn't more hostile to the idea that his daughter was gone.

"No…Don't you know?" Ron responded, looking at her skeptically.

"I didn't even know she was going to their house today," Hermione told him, a worried look on her face as she noticed the anger and surprise coming on to her husband's face.

"She told me she had your permission, and you always ask the names," Ron informed her, his face contorted into a deadly glare at the note his daughter had written.

The moans spill from my mouth faster then I could control them as Scorpius pushed in and out of me, his mouth working on my neck. I had one hand braided into his soft hair and the other digging nails into his back. Scorpius kept his hands moving all over my body; he was so bloody good at pleasuring me like this. He could always tell how I wanted it, and today I wanted it sensual, and he was giving me just that.

"Scorpius!" I screamed his name as I came…again! Tightening around his body, latching on as he continued his ministrations on my body, I always seem to come several times before he finally came. I could hear his breathing becoming ragged, his kisses and hands rougher and more demanding, he was damn close to his release.

"Say it Rose," Scorpius demanded, his head lifting from my neck up to my ear before coming up to hover over my mine. I opened my eyes, looking into his lust-filled ones; he never stopped what he was doing as I gave me that look.

The look that told me to say, "I'm yours." Then he kissed me, rough, sensual, and all Scorpius. I loved this kiss, the last kiss before he came, the one that embodied everything that was Scorpius. He finally came them, emptying his seed into me, causing me to come for the final time. We rode our orgasms out before he pulled out of me to lay down next to me. He pulled the blanket we'd kicked to the bottom of the bed over us, the wrapped me up in his arms underneath it. I felt completely at peace then as I drifted off to sleep.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Ron repeated, his nephew, Albus, having finally told them who Rose's partner was. He was fuming and looked as if he could kill someone.

"Yeah… They've been sleeping together since just after term started," Albus explained, a guilty look on his. "Rose asked me not to tell anyone, the only reason I even know is because I walked in on the two of them in the prefects bathroom," he continued. Within seconds both Ron and Hermione had apparated out of the Potter house to just outside Malfoy Manner, leaving Albus to a punishment from a very creative Ginny Potter.

"How can I help you?" Astoria Malfoy asked when she answered the door.

"We're looking for our daughter Rose, her and Scorpius were paired together for a school project," Hermione explained.

"Well, I don't think she's here, Scorpius isn't even up yet, but you're welcome to talk to him," Astoria invited them in. Draco Malfoy stood in the hallway behind her, a confused look on his face at the two people he knew hated him. None the less the Malfoys led the Weasleys up to their son's room with only a slight air of discomfort. When they opened the door though…

"What the bloody hell are you doing with my daughter?!" Ron screamed at the boy in bed with his little girl. The two teens awoke rather quickly at Ron's words. There really wasn't anyway to explain their position though, especially when Rose's underwear and sweater were lying not inches from the door. Apparently they had gotten quite a bit of distance when Scorpius had thrown them away in a heat of passion.

"I would start talking son, and fast," Draco spoke coldly, his son flinching slightly at the words. The two women stood behind their respective husbands holding said husbands back from killing the two teens.

"We're….um…" Scorpius tried, not really finding the right words for the relationship that Rose and he shared. He found it particularly trying as Rose was burrowing into his chest, utterly embarrassed.

"You're what?" Ron seethed, glaring daggers at the boy.

"Friends…with benefits," Rose whispered, just loud enough for the adults to hear. Peaking out from Scorpius' chest to see that Ron had a look of utter bewilderment, and Draco looked repulsed.

"People actually do that?" Astoria asked curiously, receiving nods from the two blushing teens.

"Alrighty then…did you at least finish the project?" Hermione tried to lighten the situation.

"Well, duh, we are Ravenclaws, school comes before shagging mom!" Rose told her, a scandalized look on her face at the very idea that they might not have finished their assignment.

* * *

Review?


End file.
